robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast
Beast (spelled 8645T in the style of a personalised number plate in Series 5 and 7) was the name given to a series of heavyweight robots which entered three different series of Robot Wars. The team claimed that squinting at the name's number plate spelling made it look like the word "Beast", and it was often called such by Jonathan Pearce, Stuart McDonald and Philippa Forrester. It was entered by John Lear with his son, John Lear Jr., alongside his nephew, James Wood, or Alex Marler in 2016. Versions of Beast 8645T In Series 5, it was a long narrow wedge with a full pressure CO2 powered flipper off a hydraulic ram delivering 750PSI pressure that doubled as a rear spike-axe, a design later utilised by Robochicken in Series 7. The robot was one of the tallest in the series due to its axe, and was fairly fast, though it could not self-right, and also featured exposed wheels. 8645T 2 In Series 7, it was known as 8645T 2, and was a much shorter wedge. Its flipper raised to a higher height, with stronger power, but still combined with the axe, which was also more powerful due to the improvements to the flipper. The robot had even more speed, and improved tyre protection, but it still could not self-right due to the axe. Beast Beast is a curved wedge-shaped heavyweight robot, armed with a full-pressure rear-hinged flipper, capable of flipping 115kg. The robot is rather bare in terms of armour, instead using a structure of framework with many gaps to keep the robot’s weight down, much like R.O.C.S., leaving the robot’s wheels exposed to certain types of weapon. In response to Beast's skeletal frame, the team claim ‘other robots hide behind HARDOX boxes’. LED lights also appear inside the robot. Robot History Series 5 8645T fought in Heat A of the Fifth Wars. 8645T's first round battle saw it go up against Team Roaming Robots' machine T-Bone. 8645T used its axe weapon unsuccessfully, and T-Bone charged into 8645T's side, but its disc was not working. 8645T flipped T-Bone up several times, before finally impaling T-Bone with its axe. The two robots dragged each other around until the end of the battle, where it went to a judges' decision, which went in favour of 8645T. In the second round of the heat, 8645T fought S.M.I.D.S.Y., the 24th seed, who stood between 8645T and its dream adversary, Chaos 2. 8645T pinned S.M.I.D.S.Y. with its axe, and S.M.I.D.S.Y., unable to escape, pushed 8645T into the side wall where it was attacked by Shunt. Suddenly 8645T was on the defensive, taking damage from Shunt's axe and with S.M.I.D.S.Y. worming its way beneath it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then used its jaws to tip 8645T onto its side in Shunt's CPZ. 8645T managed to escape, and charged S.M.I.D.S.Y. once more, with the Cyberspace machine mercilessly charging 8645T and tipping it onto its back once more. 8645T then was seized and taken to the floor flipper by Sir Killalot, but managed to flee as it was unintentionally dropped back onto its wheels. Cease was called, since 8645T had already been counted out. Series 7 8645T 2 went up against Mobot, Mighty Mouse and the 14th seeds Thermidor 2 in the first round of the Seventh Wars. 8645T 2 was immediately targeted by Thermidor 2, who flipped it onto its back straight away in an unoccupied CPZ. 8645T 2 swiftly self-righted, and got away from danger, then deciding to take on Mobot, trying to flip it but missing. But Thermidor 2 then came back with a run-up and threw 8645T 2 back onto its side. 8645T vented huge clouds of CO2 trying to self-right, but ultimately failed. After being counted out, 8645T 2 was righted by Thermidor 2 and assaulted by the House Robots. Pulling away, it charged across the arena, evading the House Robots. Suddenly, the arena floor flipper activated, throwing 8645T 2 through the air and causing it to land on the other side of the arena. 8645T 2 made one final attempt to pit the now immobilised Mighty Mouse, but drove straight into the pit itself. 2016 series Beast competed in Episode 5, where it fought Crazy Coupe 88, Gabriel and Infernal Contraption in its first round melee. Beast could not use its flipper effectively in the opening stages, failing to lift Infernal Contraption and Gabriel on separate attempts, but after stopping the spinning blades, Beast flipped Crazy Coupe 88 over, which eliminated itself by driving into Dead Metal afterwards. Although Beast pushed Gabriel, its efforts mostly turned towards Infernal Contraption, pushing it over the flame pit while missing with another flip. Beast turned Infernal Contraption around, which drove itself into the pit, allowing Beast to qualify alongside Gabriel. Beast was next drawn against Ironside3, a dangerous spinner built by Trevor Wright, who Team BEAST had fought in the Seventh Wars. Beast needed to chase Ironside3 as quickly as it could in order to stop the spinning bar from gaining speed, but could not catch its equally fast opponent, and Ironside3 sent Beast spinning away with an attack. An attack to Beast's flipper seemed to hamper its mobility, and it failed to flip when Ironside3 drove over the top of it. At this stage, one of Beast's tyres had locked, and when Ironside3 tore into Beast's mobile tyre, it was rendered immobile after gas quickly escaped from it. Beast could only fire its flipper to feign mobility, but it was counted out, and lost the battle. Beast then fought another spinning weapon, Pulsar. It slowly approached its opponent, but once again could not get underneath. It suffered from drive problems almost immediately, and stood almost still when Pulsar attacked the side. Beast was flung up by the drum, and completely immobilised by the second hit of the drum when it landed. Beast's second loss meant that it could no longer reach the Heat Final. Despite its elimination, Beast still fought Gabriel for one last match. However, Beast suffered even more problems before the battle began, as its flipper fired shortly before the battle, and it had to be forced back into a neutral position. Thus, Beast entered the arena without a weapon. Team Saint also noticed Beast's exposed tyres, and intended to aim for them with their robot's sword swings. Beast barely crept forward in the match before Gabriel rained down blows on it, immobilising one side of Beast from the very beginning. When Gabriel pressed the pit release button, its team noticed that Beast was effectively immobile, and after a few more tentative swings, held off. Beast simply drove in circles to show signs of life, but the team admitted that they had lost the battle, and encouraged Gabriel to land more attacks. It nudged Beast closer to the pit, but held off once again, and cease was called. Dead Metal came in afterwards, and sliced through the top of Beast, to cause extra injury to the fallen robot. Although the match lasted the full three minutes, the Judges declared that Beast was immobilised during the battle, and it lost via KO. It was later revealed that Beast's mobility was hampered in its final two battles because the magnets within one of its motors was broken, which the team did not realise until filming was complete. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 *2016 Series: Round 2, Fourth Place Robot Wars Live Events Beast also participated in the Robot Wars World Championships 2015 hosted in Colchester where it won its heat against Brutus & Ka-Pow! on a judges decision. In round 2, it put up a good fight against Tough as Nails & Gabriel up until it ended in the pit. Beast competed in the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Barnsley in February 2013, where it was thrown out of the arena by Ripper in the first round. Beast also participated in the Robot Wars Winter Tour 2013 held at the end of the year where it qualified through to the finals after throwing Meggamouse out the arena during the secondary heats in held at Doncaster and won the separate competition held at that event. In the finals held at Gloucester, it beat Titan on a Judges' decision, but lost to Manta in the semi-finals after getting immobilised where it was stuck on top of the arena wall in a comical way. For the purposes of the Live Events, a new version of Beast, known as Beast 2 was built, sporting a red colour scheme, and smaller wheels. However, the robot was not operating as well as the original Beast, thus, it was not used in the 2016 series of Robot Wars. Both versions of Beast made separate appearances at the Robot Wars World Championships in 2015, held at Colchester. Beast fought in the main competition, where it fought Brutus and Ka-Pow! in the first round. It qualified on a Judges’ decision, having thrown both robots around the arena. In the second round, it fought Tough as Nails and Gabriel. Beast started reasonably well, but was eventually grabbed by Tough as Nails, which damaged Beast’s tyre and pitted it, eliminating Beast from the competition. Meanwhile, Beast 2 fought in the Annihilator side event, with more success. Beast 2 made it all the way to the final, where it immobilised Ka-Pow! with a single flip, but lost a long match to Toon Raider, meaning Beast 2 placed 2nd overall. Beast 2 has now been renamed Khaos. It first competed under it's new name at the Robot Wars ebent in Colchester 2016 where it had moderate success. Outside Robot Wars Beast2005.jpg|Beast as it looked in 2005/2006 Beast_06.jpg|Beast in the 2006 Winter Tour Beastaka8645T.jpg|Beast as it looked from 2007 to 2011 Beast.png|Beast from 2012 to 2015 Beauty 2 2015.jpg|Beast 2, fully completed. Beauty.png|Beauty, the team's very successful featherweight Beauty 2 and Rip Off.jpg|Beauty 2 and Rip-Off in 2013 Rip-AKA-beauty-3.jpeg|One version of Beauty 3 following a rebuild 5 Beauties.jpg|The chassis' of Beauty 3-7 8645.T.jpg|A antweight made and owned by John Lear called Beaut The first version of Beast to not use the 8645T name, sporting a clear shell, fought in the 2006 Winter Tour, but this version was not used again. In 2007, the 2005/2006 model was retired, and a new Beast with a steep wedge and flame paint job much like that of 8645T was built and competed in several robotic fighting events such as Roaming Robots until 2012. In 2012, the flame paint job Beast was retired and the first version of the current Beast made its debut. In October 2014, Beast, along with Ripper, appeared on Pawn Stars UK, where John Findlay tried to sell the two robots to the TV buyers, but the robots were not sold, due to the offer being too low. Ripper flipped Beast over at the end of the programme. Beast 2 later competed in the 2015 World Championships, while the original Beast competed at Bronebots 2016, ahead of its appearance on ‘’Robot Wars’’. The team also have a featherweight called Beauty which has been mentioned in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame after it won competitions such as the UK Featherweight Championship twice in a row (as Beauty 2 in 2007 and Beauty 4 in 2009), the 2007 Roaming Robots Winter Tour and Featherweight Tag-Team Championships 2007. As of 2014, there have been 9 Beauty robots (including 2 versions of Beauty 3). Beauty 2 won the UK Featherweight championship for the third time in 2014 after winning it in 2007 and 2008. Beauty 2 also won the 2007 Featherweight European Championship. 044.jpg|Psycho Fling, Alex Marler's first featherweight 095.JPG|Block of Wood, Alex Marler's second featherweight DSCN5511.JPG|Crumple Zone, Alex Marler's third featherweight built Meanwhile, team member Alex Marler originally started off with his own team in 2006. He fought with three featherweights on the live event circuit, his first was Psycho Fling which started off as a Zeobot featherweight kit purchased from Technobots and was made of old arena polycarbonate (later stainless steel) before it was rebuilt as a two-wheel driven invertible design with a front lifter. He has also fought with Block of Wood so called due to its choice of armour which managed to finish 4th in the 2007 Featherweight UK Championships. Since 2008, Marler has also fought with a 3rd featherweight called Crumple Zone armed with a vertical crushing jaw. Trivia Beast series 4.JPG|8645T at the Fourth Wars qualifiers 8645Tteam.jpg|The team in the pits with 8645T in Series 5 Series6qualifiers.png|The version of 8645T that failed to qualify for Series 6 File:8645T_Pits.jpg|8645T 2 in the pits without its axe during Series 7. Upaintedbeast.JPG|An unpainted 8645T 2 Beast2qualifi7.JPG|8645T 2 at the qualifiers Beast2axeless.JPG|An axeless 8645T 2 *8645T also tried to enter Series 4 and 6 (as 8645T 2 in Series 6). **It won two qualifier battles in Series 4, but evidently failed to impress the judges enough as it was not chosen to compete. **In Series 6, the robot was disqualified from the qualifiers after its axe damaged the arena floor. *The 2016 version of Beast was originally conceived shortly after Series 7, with the intentions of entering a new series as early as 2005. External Links *Archived Beast site *8645T Website *Team BEAST Facebook page *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/week-5/beast/ Beast on the Robot Wars website] Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Robot Wars 2016 Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots made during the Live Events Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins